


Everyday is Our Moments

by honeyf



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyf/pseuds/honeyf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title by <a href="https://twitter.com/aicchan">Aicchan</a></p><p>Just my imagination... so, there could be OOC. /o/<br/>Just kidding for the bonus.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Day #01 - Holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> Title by [Aicchan](https://twitter.com/aicchan)
> 
> Just my imagination... so, there could be OOC. /o/  
> Just kidding for the bonus.

Bonus: 


	2. Day #17 - Spooning

Bonus: 


	3. Day #03 - Gaming/watching a movie

Bonus: 


	4. Day #04 - On a date

Bonus: 


	5. Day #05 - Kissing

Bonus: 


	6. Day #10 - With animal ears

Bonus: 


	7. Day #13 - Eating icecream

Bonus: 


	8. Day #18 - Doing something together

Bonus: 


	9. Day #9 - Hanging out with friends

Bonus:


	10. Day #11 - Wearing Kigurumis

Bonus:


	11. Day #25 - Gazing into eachothers’ eyes

Bonus:


	12. Day #26 - Getting married

Bonus


	13. Day #28 - Doing something ridiculous

Bonus:


End file.
